


Velvet

by TheChief, YourForever



Series: Meta's Birthday Collection [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Number one of Meta's birthday collection, The kinky kind, daddy!ashton, here, not necessarily explicit.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChief/pseuds/TheChief, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourForever/pseuds/YourForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here in this hotel room, together and alone, I want you to put on a show. What would you love to do? What would you love to say? What would you love?</p>
<p>Princess, I just want to witness, watch you severing the velvet.</p>
<p>Watch you in the mirror, the way you touch yourself, your hips to your fingertips.</p>
<p>Don’t be so impatient. Don’t lose self control. I’ll make the rules up as we go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> Reason Number One: 
> 
> Because I still think I’m not cool enough to be your friend

“Baby girl.” His voice is there. It’s filtered and there’s a crackling noise from my broken speaker, but it’s there. He’s there.

I push away the report I’d been putting together, more than willing to put off translating data into words for a little while longer.

“How can I help you?” I switch screens, pulling up the video feed of our Skype call. The timer in the bottom lets me know that it’s been almost forty five minutes since our call started.

“I have to head out. Luke is here and thinks I should head out to dinner with them. Call you tomorrow after I work out?”

“Uh… yeah.” I’m slightly distracted by the general idea of him calling me, curls plastered to his head by sweat, eyes shining back at me.

“You sure?” His eyebrow is arched up and I know he can read my face, knows what I’m thinking of, what he’ll do if I give in so I just offer a teasing grin and nod my head.

I won’t break the rules.

“Hey!” Luke calls from the background as Ashton pushes himself up and away from the laptop with a smile.

“Hi, Lucas!” I call back before blowing a kiss at the screen for Ashton to see. We end the call there and I know it’s best because they’re on tour and they have to be seen out and about.

So I minimize Skype and plug my laptop into it’s charger at my desk before moving back to the bed, leaving the rest of my work for tomorrow. As long as I have it done before Monday, I’ll be set for class.

Dinner has long since passed for me since I’m a few hours ahead of Ash and the other boys and I’m about ready to go to sleep because I can’t get the picture of him out of my mind.

So I force my eyes closed and slip under the sheet on my bed, forcing myself to relax into the mattress.

I don’t realize I’ve actually managed to fall asleep until I’m waking from a dream that included Ash hovering over me and my Skype is ringing on my desk.

I’m tempted to leave it be, but the only person who uses my Skype is Ash so I force myself up and fetch my laptop before returning to bed.

I don’t get the chance to ask what he wants from me because as soon as the video feed loads, I can’t quite catch my breath.

There’s skin and he’s sweaty alright, except he’s in a hotel room hours away from me and he looks either fluster or freshly showered, but neither of those really matter because the laptop is angled so I can see him in his entirety.

And he’s not wearing clothes.

“I’m guessing you have the room to yourself then?” I try to tease, but I fall short, my voice rough with want.

“You know the answer to that. Now, tell me, baby girl, what were you thinking about earlier? I caught the glint of your eye. It’s all I’ve been able to think about all night. It got me hot and bothered and I couldn’t wait until tomorrow to talk to you again.”

“You.” I don’t even try to hide the need in my voice this time because I know it won’t help me get what I want.

Except I can’t have him. Not now, because he’s too far away, but I know where this is going – where calls like this always go – and I can feel the anticipation curling in my gut just the same.

Besides, he’s coming home in a month and a half and if me getting to help relieve the pent up tension from that means I have to work with just my hands for a while, then so be it.

“Good… You wanna be my good little Princess?” At my urgent nod, his smile gets a little sharper. “Push the alarm clock off the end table on my side of the bed and put your laptop there. I wanna be able to see everything.”

So I do.

I move his alarm clock, suddenly glad that he decided to rent a flat with me this semester. Means that I don’t have to worry about a too nosy roommate who may or may not know about the band.

Once my laptop is set up, Ash’s voice filters through the speakers again. “You know what to do next. I shouldn’t have to tell you.” And I do, but one look back at the screen has my attention completely enraptured.

He’s palming himself, mouth slightly parted, eyes sharp, watching every move I make.

“Baby girl.” His growl is a warning and I snap back to myself long enough to slip my sleep shirt – which is actually just one of Ashton’s – over my head before falling back, lifting my hips off of the bed to slide my shorts down as well.

“Perfect.” His hand is moving and my fingers ache with the need to touch him again.

I barely stop myself from calling out his name, because in this mood he has his preferences and I have mine.

So when the word, “daddy,” slips past my lips, he outright groans and bucks his hips into his own hand.

“Touch yourself, Princess. Pretend it’s my hand pushing against that pretty skin.”

My eyes are glued to the screen as I do as he asks, fingernails digging red lines along my collarbones before drifting down, following my sternum.

As my hand slips between my legs, dragging a gasp from my lips, another “daddy, touch me…” Ashton’s hand picks up the pace on the other side of the Skype call.

“Baby girl…” He groans out the word. “Gods, I can’t wait till I get home. I want your taste back on my tongue. I can’t remember what you taste like anymore. Can’t recall it. Gotta fix that.”

The thought of his return brings a keening moan to my lips. I need him. Not just this, just his voice, but him. Flesh and blood, skin and bone, curly hair and goofy grin.

“Need you here.” I’ve been pushed down into monosyllabic phrases, but I can’t make myself think enough to care.

“I know, Princess. I need to come home too. Just pretend it’s my fingers pushing into that pretty pussy of yours, huh? Pretend it’s me and just listen to me talking, watch. Do you see me? You see how hard just looking at you made me?”

“Yes, daddy.” And I do, because, even though he’s still pumping himself, I know what his length feels like against my own palms, I also know the curve of it with my tongue and the feel of it pushing it down my throat, or pushing into me.

The thought has a moan escaping again and I pick up my pace, doing as told.

His name falls from my lips and the look I get in return is scorching. “What was that, baby girl?”

“Daddy please. I’ll make it up to you when you get back. I just miss you…” I trail off, my hips pushing up into my hand.

“Then come, pretty girl. Let me see you coming undone with pleasure, just the sight of me enough to drive you crazy.”

And, as always, I obey.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, feel free to send them to my [ Tumblr ](http://bring-me-the-superwholock.tumblr.com/ask) or my [ Twitter ](http://twitter.com/littlebluemys).
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you liked it!


End file.
